The present invention relates to a switch device in which a structure for operating contacts has been improved.
Generally, as a switch device, there has been provided such a structure that a stationary contact, a movable contact, and a spring for urging the movable contact to be contacted with or separated from the stationary contact are contained in a case, and a rod-like moving member is provided on the case so as to pass it through, wherein the movable contact is moved to be contacted with or separated from the stationary contact, by operating the moving member (Reference should be made to Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-235632, for example).
The switch device having the above described structure is used, for example, as a stop lamp switch for a vehicle. In vicinity of the stop lamp switch for the vehicle, there are present lubricating oil applied to various mechanisms, organic and inorganic substances contained in components, and so on. In the conventional switch device as described above, there has been such anxiety that the lubricating oil and foreign bodies of the organic and inorganic substances may intrude into the case through a region where the moving member is passed and stick between the movable contact and the stationary contact, incurring a problem of bad continuity between the contacts, particularly due to a silicone component.